Decisions
by ssoko
Summary: From the last part of Episode 19 and spoiler of Episode 20: there is no way to go out without her help. Michael should decide if he would talk to her…
1. The fork in the road

**Title**: Decisions

I change the title of the fan-fic… (Bifurcation now it called Decisions)

**Rating**: K +  
**Summary**: From the last part of Episode 15: Sara held the piece of fabric, looking at it she had to make a decision...

**Decisions**.

The forceps grabbed the burned fabric piece. Dr Tancredi held it analyzing its silhouette. Definitively it was a CO uniform piece. She daintily placed it on the Petri dish.

Sara leaned her elbows on the desk dropping her chin into her palms.  
Michael Scofield was like a riddle, a riddle she was dying to solve although what she could find didn't please her at all.

The rational part of her brain warned her over and over again, '_he is an inmate, he has assaulted a bank and you don't need to complicate your life that way_…' but all her own tiresome speech seemed to fall through a hole inside her mind. Once again she was lowering her defenses. She was let him cross her emotional' barricades.

It had been devastating to observe his face during the failed execution. She sighed loudly.

Kathy, the nurse, smiled at her. The woman shook her head. The doctor was heading hopelessly toward a dead end.

Sara had hundred of questions but no answers. She smirked. She would never obtain answers from him although he had affirmed it in the yard last week. There were no answers from Michael Scofield and Michael's last visit confirmed it.

She played the scene into her mind.

"_Your cellmate did this to you" it wasn't a question, it was an affirmation but his expression face showed other thing, false self-confidence. She had seen this expression before._

"_Sucre?" It seemed that the idea amused him somehow. "No!" He affirmed_

_Although she know that it would be useless she asked, "Who did?"_  
_As she expected his brow mockingly raised and he tilted his head assuring, "This is the part where I don't answer your question."_

How she hated his false self-assurance, but it was hopeless to argue with him.

Her eyes returned to the burned fabric on the Petri dishes. A disturbing thought startled her. Had some guard did it to him? Not any guard, Bellick. The CO didn't hide his hatred for the well-read inmate. First his toes, now his back, and every time Bellick was there.

A frighten chill traveled across her spine. Michael was in danger but what can she do? The riot's image came bitterly back to her memory. He had saved her from… She didn't want to think what would happen to her if he didn't come through the pipes.

The pipes!

He knew the pipes disposition inside the building.

And the uniform…

She couldn't help but chuckle. If he was planning break out, why would he wait? Why he would make it after the execution's first date?  
Then she remembered Lincoln kneeling beside the drain. The pipe was replaced that same day. It was weird Lincoln sudden indisposition…  
She giggled. Now she was allowing her imagination dragged her to the nonsense.

Nobody mentally healthy would try to escape through sickbay.

After all her mental wondering she realized that she had arrived to a fork in the road. Only one path drove her to the puzzling inmate, the other one took her toward an opposite direction.

Now, she has to choose which one she wants to travel to.

It wouldn't be easy and probably it could get out of her hand but she was determinate to find out what was into his mind, what he was planning.  
She made her choice. So from now on she had to stop wondering and get on with it…

(End)


	2. The key

**Rating**: K +  
**Summary**: From the last part of Episode 19 and spoiler of Episode 20: there is no way to go out without her help. Michael should decide if he would talk with her…

**Decisions** II (Michael)

His gaze was fixed on the hexagonal forms of the mattress above him. He couldn't sleep anymore. His sweaty hands closed into a fist. He had dreamt, as every night, and his body was reacting at the mental image of her. He could see clearly her slender figure leaning on him, panting, groaning, and begging him to kiss her as he did in the infirmary. He stretched his arm to hold her but her shape vanished into the dark. Now she was standing in the corner of his cell looking at him. Her eyes were screaming at him. Her face had chasing him all day.

He had hurt her.

His heart was sailing on the turbulent sea of his feelings while his soul was sinking into a deep blue blameworthy sensation.

His brain was a chaos.

"Papi, are you awake?"

"Yeah…" He didn't tell anyone that she changed the lock of the door.

"I'm exacting… this time we can make it." The cheerily voice of his cell mate made him feel worse.

Michael wore his stony mask, his boredom expression that hid his turbulent fear. No one could see through it but her.

Without a word he washed his face. His brain needed a cold water wash, his mind boiled and he couldn't foresee an exit. And he needed desperately an exit through sickbay. Sickbay, her kingdom. He dried his face with the towel.

Quickly his morning pill disappeared into his mouth, after breakfast he had to go to his morning shot. He turned around and mechanically walked out of the cell. He descended slowly the stairs heading to the dining room.

Why did he keep thinking of her? Why couldn't he forget her expression when the nurse found the key on her desk? It was supposed that she should not notice it. Why did she?

He looked at the plate without see what was in front of him. He swallowed the meal because he needed his glucose level high.

He followed the routine stepping inside the infirmary waiting for his morning injection. She was inside her office. He watched her stroll from side to side.

His mind worked all day and all night to build something credible. Would she buy it? He had become a master of the deceit. But it never worked with her. Then a shudder crossed his body realizing that she had anticipated his move. Never had it happened before. No one ever could foresee what he was doing, not even his teachers in college. But she did. She was smart, smart enough to figure his game.

He played the next chess move into his brain and knew what his next step should be. He needed to talk to her, be honest and ask for help. Every time he asked for her help she willingly helped him. She read his brother files. She tried to help talking with her father… She read his brother files and believed that he was innocent.

He swallowed hard when she turned around gazing at him.

"Scofield, you're next." Some guard shout.

He had taken a decision, he would put his life on her hands. He opened the door and stepped ahead.


End file.
